Eureka! Its a Stargate!
by 13jlin
Summary: SG-1/Eureka Crossover, Eureka has some information it shouldn't have, an incident brings SG1 to the little hightech town in the middle of nowhere, and confusion abounds... ADOPTED from ChristianGateFan
1. Chapter 1 & 2

A/N: Hello all. I adopted this story from ChristianGateFan with his blessing. This is my first attempt at writing anything other than poetry creatively, so… The first chapter is the original existing 2 chapters. The 3rd is my creation. Do comment and review!

This is just after season ten of SG-1 and early-mid-ish season two of Eureka.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, Eureka, and all associated properties are trademarks and copyrights of their respective holders.

Eureka! It's a Stargate!

It had been a typical week in Eureka-not that any day, week, or _minute_ was typical in Eureka-and Jack Carter was looking forward to another peaceful evening, for once. That is, he was until he remembered that Allison had asked him to meet her at Global Dynamics this afternoon for the testing of some new something-or-other that had her and Stark excited.

Sighing, he took the turn at the intersection that would take him to GD instead of home. He had completely forgotten until now, and he had promised Zoe that morning that he would take her out to practice driving when he got home from work. Only now, he wouldn't get home early enough, and he was _not_ taking her out to do that in the dark.

Zoe was totally going to kill him.

Carter pulled out his cell phone and dialed his daughter's number. Zoe picked up on the second ring.

"_Dad! Where are you I've been at home waiting for twenty minutes!_"

"Uh…yeah, Zoe, about that…"

She heaved a martyred sigh on the other end of the line. "_What? What is it now_?"

"Look, honey, I'm sorry, but I forgot that I have to be at GD right now. Allison wants me there while they're testing some new thingy-just in case."

"_And I can't come_?"

"Why would you _want_ to come?"

"_I have nothing_else_to do this afternoon_."

He sighed. "Look, any other time, maybe, but I'm already late and I don't have time to come back and get you. Besides, I kind of got the impression that this thing could be dangerous-especially considering that they don't exactly know what it's supposed to do. Not to mention that _Stark_ is excited about it too, so that's kind of an indicator…"

"_How could they not know? They're the smart people_."

"Well, yea, but apparently it's uh…what was it….I think Allison said it was some device they were given the idea for by uh…somebody, and asked to try to develop. Other than that, I think the rest is like, top secret or something."

"_Is it a section five project_?" Zoe asked, in about as excited a tone as she ever got when talking about anything to do with GD.

"No, Zoe. If it was section five, I wouldn't have even been told it existed. But it's as close to section five secrecy as it can get without being section five, and I shouldn't even be telling you _this_ much." How was it that she could pry information from him before he even realized she was doing it and he was giving it away? Carter shook his head to himself. "Look, Zo, I gotta go. I'm almost at Global."

She sighed again. "_All right. But you'd better fill me in when you get back_."

"If I can."

"_Fine. Bye_." With that, the connection cut off, and he shrugged and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Allison was pacing in the lobby of GD by the time he got inside.

"Carter! There you are. Did you forget?"

"Ah…no. I just out of the office late."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

"What?"

Allison shook her head. "Never mind. Come on." She turned and started off down a corridor, expecting him to follow. He did, but not without pulling a boatload of curiosity behind him.

"So…what is this thing again?"

"We're not sure, exactly," she told him again as they walked. "GD officials were given the basic specs and theoretical equations by an anonymous source, with the understanding that they were to be able to take part in the operation of the device if we could create it. The only thing is, they didn't tell us what it could do. They just wanted it built; they said they would test it themselves. At first the board wasn't going to authorize us taking on the project, but then the source provided _more_ than enough money, so…"

Carter nodded. "Ah. Makes sense. So what's going on right now?"

"We're testing it," she said shortly, as they stepped into an elevator.

The doors closed, and it started to move. "But didn't the source say that they-?"

"Yes. But GD isn't letting this one go so quickly. I think this is big, Carter."

He raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. "Big? How?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But it's not typical of what we do here. It's different. I think it's connected to something a lot more involved."

"Why do you think that?"

Allison shrugged. "Just the way we got the information, the secrecy, everything. All I know is that I want this thing tested here before we hand it over to _anyone_."

"And why am I here again? You weren't really quite clear on that, if I recall."

She smiled. "I just wanted you to be here for this."

The elevator stopped, and he followed her out and down another corridor that he'd never seen before. "Okaaaay…." Carter had no idea where they were going, so he stayed close to Allison until she stopped at the door to one of the hundreds of labs at GD. Here, however, he hadn't seen any other doors for a moment or so, so it was relatively isolated, and probably pretty big on the inside.

Allison placed her hand on the scan pad, and after a moment the door opened and she beckoned him inside. He stepped inside, and the door closed abruptly behind him. Then he turned to look at the lab.

It was indeed bigger than most. The ceiling was almost two stories high, and room was separated with thick protective windows off to one side. On the other side he could see a strange-looking circular contraption of metal and wire about a story high that didn't look at all safe. It was downright shabby. It _was_ a prototype though-if that really was the device. On the other side of the room was a series of control panel he assumed were connected to it somehow.

"Is that it?" he asked incredulously, staring through the windows.

The one heavy door in the wall of windows opened, and out came Stark, in a lab coat for once, and with goggles pushed up on top of his head. But then again, he wasn't the head of Global Dynamics anymore. He could do that.

"Well, look who decided to join us. And yes, Carter, that's it," Stark answered, condescending as ever.

"Nathan," Allison scolded. "Let's just get started."

Stark shrugged and headed for the control panel. "Fine. It's ready, as far as I can tell. But then again, how would we know?"

"You don't have any more idea of what it really is?" Allison asked, arms crossed.

He shook his head. "Nope."

Carter smirked. "Really? That's surprising, Stark. I thought you knew everything."

Stark leveled a glare at him. "Don't push it, Carter."

"Excuse me," he said, holding up his hands. "So….what are you gonna do? Just turn it on?"

"Basically," Allison shrugged.

Stark handed her a couple more pairs of the dark goggles. "Here." She took them and handed a pair to Carter.

"What are these for? You've got all the window and the big metal wall between us and it…"

"Yes, but that won't protect us from bright light, if there is any. Besides, it's typical safety procedure. Just put them on, carter," she told him, pulling her own over her head as Stark pushed his own back over his eyes.

Carter shrugged and put his on while Stark started fiddling with something on one of the control panels.

"All the readings are normal. We're good to go," he reported.

"Fire at will," Allison muttered. Carter smirked.

"What?" Stark asked.

"Nothing. Go for it."

Stark nodded and turned his attention back to the control panel. He pushed lever up slowly. "Bringing power levels up." The ring thingy on the other side of the windows started to shake, and Carter was pretty sure that the floor was vibrating. When the lever was as far up as it would go, Stark let it go.

At first, nothing else was happening besides the vibrating, but that was worrying enough. "Allison..?"

"Just watch, Carter," she said calmly. So he did. After a moment, he realized that there was something like blue gas or water pouring out from the inside edges of the ring toward the middle. He just had time to register that before it all exploded outward it a woosh of white/blue radiance, almost like water.

He jerked back. "Whoa!" He saw Stark and Allison staring, too, wide-eyed. The explosion of whatever-it-was settled back into the ring and formed what looked like a vertical puddle of deep blue, rippling water, just sitting in the ring of metal. "Okay, what the heck is that?" he voiced aloud.

Allison just shook her head, speechless, and it was Stark who answered.

"I have no idea."

Carter stared at the contraption hard, but nothing happened. It just sat there for several seconds, rippling.

And then five people stumbled out of it.

Chapter 2

After several days on PX-something-or-other, SG-1 was ready to go _home_. Making nice with the natives was all well and good, but it got tiring when Daniel was the only one who could really talk to them, Cameron thought. Or maybe it was just him.

Whatever way one looked at it, the _last_ thing they needed was an ambush on the way home, before they even got to the 'gate. But here they were, being shot at with dart guns and bows and arrows by unfamiliar tribesman while Sam dialed the stargate as quickly as she could. Apparently, these guys were previously unknown neighbors of the people they had been building PR with for the last half of the past week.

And they obviously didn't like the earthlings in the weird green clothes for some reason.

"Sam!" Cam shouted from where he stood, covering her while she dialed.

"Got it!" she answered immediately. He heard the wormhole open behind him, and squeezed off a few more zat shots at the attacking natives before spinning around.

"Go! Go!" he yelled urgently.

Daniel and Vala were behind cover right beside the 'gate, and both sprinted out from behind the bushes and went through without hesitation. Sam and Teal'c followed them, and Cameron wasn't far behind.

The ride was considerably more bumpy than usual, and when he stumbled out the first thing he noticed on the other side was that he definitely _hadn't_ come out on the metal grated ramp at the SGC. Instead, it was concrete under his feet, and he could hear the others beginning to cry out in surprise. Cam glanced up to see them looking around at an empty, high-ceilinged, metal-walled room, with windows all across the far wall. On the other side of the thick, tinted windows, he thought he saw people, but he didn't have time to focus on them.

Behind them, the wormhole shut down, and there was sizzling, sparking, and a deafening pop. All of them jumped back out of the way, spinning to look at the 'gate…but it wasn't a stargate. It was some kind of smaller makeshift contraption that looked similar, but it definitely wasn't naquidah. That much was made obvious as it shorted out and sat in front of them smoking.

Okay…they weren't home, that wasn't a stargate, and…

Oh, _crap_.

"Uhm…that's not a stargate," Vala voiced aloud.

Sam swallowed as they all gathered closer, staring at the whatever-it-was. "Yeah…kinda noticed."

"That's bad," Cam added.

"Ya think?" Daniel snorted. "How are we supposed to get home?"

Teal'c, with his new streak of gray hair, only frowned at the jumble of flawed technology.

"What the…?" Surely the thing wasn't _supposed_ to transport/make/etc people, was it? Carter looked at Allison and Stark, and sure enough, they looked just as clueless as he. That was a first.

Carter jumped back a step again when the device sparked and shorted out. "Holy crap! Well…that was bust; except for the uh….people. Stark, what the heck is going on here?"

The other man didn't seem to enjoy admitting it, but he shook his head. "I don't know. We thought it might be some sort of transport device across time or space, but…"

"We didn't think it would bring _other_ people _here_." Allison finished for him.

"Oh…" The five people in the chamber were gathered closely, staring back at the contraption and talking amongst themselves. They hadn't noticed the people over here watching them yet, or if they had they didn't care. The conversation seemed urgent, but…"Hey, uh, are we just going to leave them in there?"

Allison sighed and pulled off her goggles. "No, I guess we'd better not." Carter took the cue from her and pulled his off as well, as did Stark. Ally led the way to the door, and he was right behind her, but he was never far behind her, and Stark hovered in the rear. Just before she opened the door he thought of something.

"Uhm, they aren't aliens are they?"

"We don't know at this point. Considering what I think that device did, they could have come from any_where_ and be any_thing_."

"Oh, that's comforting."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Quiet. Let's see what we've gotten ourselves into this time."

Daniel was the first to notice the door opening, and prodded the others to look over by the windows. They all turned to see three inhabitants of the planet come through the door, looking at them curiously. The one in front was a woman, dressed as if she were in charge of something, and two men. One, the taller one, had dark hair and was in a lab coat-confirming his suspicions that this was some type of scientific research facility-and the other had lighter hair and was in tan slacks and shirt that looked unbelievably similar to the uniforms of some police on Earth…

He glanced back at Mitchell, who shrugged for him to go ahead, since he was the diplomatic brains of the team anyway. Apparently he was on his own on this one; Vala or teal'c would have said something by now if they recognized anything about this planet. Not that there was much to recognize in the sterile environment.

Daniel slipped his pack off of his back and stepped forward a couple of feet. "Uhm…okay, do you understand English? Do you know what I'm saying?"

The woman looked at him strangely, the taller man raised an eyebrow, and the shorter one smirked uneasily, as if surprised. "Uh, gosh, I hope so," he joked. The woman looked at him with a warning glance and then turned back to Daniel.

"Yes, we understand you. My name is Allison Blake. Do you know how you got here?"

Well, the name wasn't too alien. That was always a plus. He smiled. "I'm Daniel Jackson. Unfortunately, no, we don't know. We're just as confused as I can see you are. We were trying to get home through the stargate system, but the wormhole came out on this planet somehow; not that I know any of that science. That would be her field," he said, nodding to Sam.

The shorter man's eyes were a whole lot wider now. "Yeah, Allison…please don't tell me I heard what I just thought I heard."

"What do you think you just heard?" the dark-haired one asked. The condescending tone he held was unmistakable.

"That we're standing in a room with five aliens-that look just like humans."

And they called themselves humans as well. That wasn't completely unusual, but why was this starting to feel wrong somehow?

Blake gave this man another warning glance, but this time also said, "Carter…"

Sam's eyebrows went up, and Daniel had to bite back a snicker. Okay, that was interesting.

"Sorry," the man-Carter-shrugged. He scratched the back of his head. "This is kind of a lot to take in…if they really are aliens, I mean…well, actually, even if they aren't it's still-"

"Can it, Carter," the other man cut him off.

Blake sighed in exasperation and turned her attention back to SG-1, coming closer. "I'm sorry. But he's right…this is a little different than even what usually goes on here."

"Where are we, anyway?" Cameron asked, glancing around again.

"A top-secret, extremely advanced research facility," the as-yet-unnamed man answered, crossing his arms. "It's advanced and top-secret to us anyway, though I suppose if_you_ can travel between planets…" He trailed off, seeming genuinely interested now, instead of his attitude of a moment before toward, uhm, Carter.

"You did say that, didn't you?" Blake asked hesitantly.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, I did. Wasn't that what you were trying to do…?" he motioned vaguely toward the contraption behind them.

Blake winced. "Actually, we weren't really sure _what_ we were trying to do."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Uhm...an anonymous source gave us the information on how to build this device, but they didn't tell us what it did…It's hard to explain. But I guess its not important."

"You say there are more of these out there?" the dark-haired man asked.

Sam smiled. "It's a whole network of what we call 'stargates'. They're large rings about three times that size, actually. They're made out of an element called naquidah, and they create stable wormholes between different rings on different planets, which provides for almost instantaneous travel between planets."

Carter finally managed to speak again. "Sweet."

Now who did that remind him of?

Daniel smiled to himself. "It is pretty amazing. On our planet we've been doing this for about eleven years, and we've learned more about the universe in that time than in the thousands of years of science before that."

"Uhm, excuse me, but if you're aliens, why do you speak our language?" Carter asked. The poor man seemed completely out of it, curious and excited only out of shock, but not truly understanding the scope of what was happening-maybe not even believing. That wasn't uncommon, when they made first contact with new worlds. Daniel just hoped he would be all right later, when he realized this was all real.

Cameron's eyebrows went up. "How are we supposed to explain that one?"

It was Teal'c who provided the solution. "We will tell them of the Goa'uld. Though they are no longer a threat, they are still the explanation for many ambiguities in this galaxy."

"He has a point there," Vala nodded.

All three of the inhabitants were looking confused. "I'm sorry; the Goa-what?"

Daniel sighed. "It's a long story. We have a lot to talk about, and obviously _we_ have to figure out how to get home…" he felt his face bunch in worry at that, but he straightened it out again. "But before we get to anything else, I assume that the leaders of your planet or your region or whatever it is that you have will want to know that you have…well…" He motioned to the five of them, and Blake nodded.

"Of course. Of course. Ah, please, follow me," she said, starting back for the door. Then she stopped again. "Actually, I guess we should introduce ourselves first," she said, turning back.

Daniel nodded. "That's fine." He and the rest of them would go along with whatever order they wanted to do things in. They had been through this before; there was no reason to make the people of the new planet more uncomfortable by insisting they do things the Earth way. Just go with it. "You already know my name." Then he pointed to each of his team members in turn. "This is Cameron Mitchell, Vala MalDoran, Teal'c, and…Samantha Carter."

The other Carter blinked in surprise at this. "Okay that's definitely weird. Cool, I guess, but weird. Uh…I'm Jack, by the way. Jack Carter."

_That_ was funny. Daniel couldn't resist an extremely undiplomatic small snort of laughter, and he saw Cam and Teal'c smile, and Sam giggle. Vala just didn't quite get it. She'd met Jack O'Neill, and she'd known Sam for a while, but she hadn't been around both of them at the same time enough to understand why that was laughable.

"What?" Carter asked, face falling

Daniel swallowed his laughter. "Sorry-it's not you. It's just that we know someone else named Jack; beyond that it would be hard to explain."

"Okay…."

Blake cut in to salvage the conversation. "You already know my name too, and this is Nathan Stark." The other man held up a hand for a split second, smiled, and dropped it again.

Daniel nodded. "Great." This was obviously a very Earth-like culture, not uncommon, that was very much like earth had been before the discovery of the stargate, and as the rest of it that didn't know still was. They were a little overwhelmed by the prospect of people from other planets. Teal'c and the zats probably didn't help either, as strange as they probably looked to such a culture. Teal'c had the whole thing on his forehead, and they didn't even have most of their usual guns, having been on the planet they'd been on several days. They'd only had zats when they'd been attacked, and they were lucky that they'd gotten away unscathed…even if it had led to this.

Blake smiled, starting become more comfortable, finally. "Just follow me." She went past carter and Stark and out the door. The two men seemed to be waiting, so Daniel and Cameron led SG-1 out and after her before the two native men came out behind them. Blake led them out into the main part of what must have been a lab of some sort, and then into a wide, deserted corridor.

Daniel found Carter falling into step beside him, and looking at him curiously. "So…uh….what's your planet called? This is Earth, by the way, in case you were, like, wondering or something."

Daniel started to answer the question before he realized what had been said. That was when he stopped in his tracks, bringing the whole little train to a halt, and stared at the man.

"This is _what_?"


	2. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the first new chapter. Italics are thoughts, and quotes are speech. Do Comment and review!

Chapter 3

"Huh? This is Earth. Why? Have you been looking for us?" replied the Sheriff, with a look of astonishment on his face.

"This is Earth? Where EXACTLYon Earth?" questioned Cam Mitchell. Clearly, either this planet has a screwy sense of humor and happened to have the same name, or that they were actually on Earth, and they had a major security breach.

"Oh Boy." _This had to be Earth. How could we all miss it? The Sherriff, for crying out loud, is in a uniform. Everything is marked in English. These people; Stark, Blake, and Carter all speak English with an American accent and intonation. Jack is never going to let me live this down. _Daniel was rubbing the ridge of his nose in exasperation; no other planet visited in the ten years of The Project had the name Earth. It was more than likely that if this planet was called Earth, it's also their earth.

"Never mind that Cam. Hold on." _Oh Boy. This is problematic; we just told a group of clearly uncleared people about The Project. The Odyssey should be in orbit bar galactic issues in the 12 or so hours since we left for PX3-981, as we're still working on copying the Asgard core and weapons to the rest of the Fleet_ _and the Apollo should be here too… _"Colonel Carter to _Odyssey. _Authenticate Sierra-Golf One-Charlie-Victor-Two-India-Mike."

"Odyssey Authenticates Papa-Bravo-Three-Eight-Six-Fiver, Lima -Niner-Quebec-Tango-Uniform. Colonel Carter? The SGC is saying that the gate disconnected before you came through from PX3-981. What happened?"

"No time to explain, Colonel Davidson. I need a full containment team at my location as soon as possible. We have a Torn Page incident."

"Affirmative. Stand by. We will be beaming down our embarked SG-team in a moment; SG-3 and 11 and security forces from the SGC are assembling. ETA Zulu Mike, arrival radius 25 meters. Are you secure?"

"Not at the moment; have your SG team bring down the usual, please. Thank you."

"Could you tell us our current location, Colonel? Colonel Mitchell here."

"Certainly, Colonel. You are currently in Eureka, Oregon, USA."

"Oh." _This is Eureka?! As in General Dynamics' Eureka?! Blast. This place was never supposed to learn about the Stargate, and we just told the leaders all about it. Then again, they did manage to build one…_

"What is going on here?" Stark spluttered indignantly. Apparently these people, whoever they were, knew about Earth. And now they know that they were in "a top-secret, extremely advanced research facility". And that was an issue if they were from another planet; he had been personally hoping that these aliens would have technology that GD could "acquire" and reverse engineer, not the other way around. Stark might be an arrogant bastard, but he understood the implications if earth's advanced technology found its way into unfriendly hands from the stars.

"Uh, I would like to know that too." For once, Carter was agreeing with Stark on something, although not for the same reason.

"Uh, Colonel Carter, Mitchell? Would you care to explain?" These people were calling in a containment team, and that could be nothing good. As the Head of GD, It was Allison Blake's responsibility to safeguard the secret that was Eureka, Global Dynamics and what happens within. This lab was in a quarantined area just off of section 2; Section 5 would normally be used for such a project, but there was no way that a private project, even from someone who apparently was cleared to know of the existence of GD, would ever make it into that section. But this lab was shielded; PDAs wouldn't work, and not being a section 5 project, there were no guards available to react if needed in the lab; they were only standing guard against unauthorized access from without, not _within_.

At least the external passive security should baffle this containment team when they arrive, and the security staff should be able to hold them off. _God, I hate this. Ordering people to stand and defend GD from external threats, to fight and die in the name of defending national secrets. At least the fight should be in our favor with our technology; numbers are less certain, but GD's access road is a chokepoint. _"This is my facility, and I want to know what exactly is happening."

"We're sorry, but we can't tell you anymore. We've already told you too much. Our job is as we have told you. Until the containment teams arrive, I'm afraid that we'll need you to return with us to that lab we were just in." This was Daniel's area; besides, they needed to secure the technology.

"What?! No, we're not. You're coming with me to the security office, and into an extremely secure detention cell." The Sheriff was blustering; _This was so not how I was hoping this day would go_.

"I'm sorry, but you will be coming with me. Our objective is clear. We sit on that device you guys built, and you three until our backup arrives. If necessary, we will forcibly bring you with us." Colonel Mitchell calmly stated. _I hope these people play along; I'd rather not have to zat them. _

"Fine! Look, we'll play along, but if you're screwing with us, you're not going anywhere except that detention cell." There was little harm there that the four of them could do, from Allison's perspective; the guards couldn't get in if they wanted to, and there was nothing in that lab except the hunk of slag that that projects internals was no doubt melted into after that pyrotechnic display. "What?!" Ah. Of course; Stark and Carter, who for once are agreeing on something. "Carter, Nathan." while nonverbally indicating that they should follow her lead.

"Thank you." sighed Colonel Mitchell. "After you."

Re- entering the lab, the three Eureka residents were told to stand near, but not close to the 'gate'. There they stood in silence with their 'captors', as Carter thought of their guests, for a couple of moments, until;

SHINWHOOOM

In a flash of light, another group of 12 people were suddenly standing in defensive positions around the 'ring'.

"Freaking Hell! What the hell was that?!" Carter exclaimed; this was not what he was expecting when he heard waiting for backup; _this is not my day._

"How?... What?... Where?" Doctor Stark was blustering away, trying to explain what he just saw. _Where the hell did they get that technology? We are the most advanced scientific research facility in the world, and we've failed every time! Well, except for that one system. And that barely works! But that's not the same thing at all! _

"But… Teleportation research was banned by the Treaty!" _That I was not expecting! A teleportation system that not only works, but can transmit to an unprepared site? And multiple people at the same time? Plus, it clear that somehow that they have more than just these 5 people on their side and available. We're screwed; GD is not designed to withstand an assault from within._

"Colonel Carter. Here you are ma'am." Major James Smith, of SG-21, the embarked team aboard the Odyssey, said crisply, handing the members of SG-1 P-90s and tactical vests, SG-1 having lost them on PX3-981.

SHINWHOOOM

"Ah. That'll be Lt. Simpson with a detachment from the gate guards." About 20 airmen and marines took positions around the lab; a seemingly excessive amount of force.

The Eureka residents, long accustomed to weirdness and unexplained events, were silent in shock.

"Now we can explain what's going on to a certain extent. Nathan Stark? Allison Blake? Jack Carter? I am Colonel Samantha Carter, United States Air Force, and I also hold a doctorate in theoretical astrophysics; this is Lt. Colonel Mitchell, also Air Force, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and, well, Vala is Vala. Lt. Colonel Reynolds, of SG-3, Major Janvier, SG-11, Major Smith, SG-21. Everything we told you is true. But since you are on Earth, we need you to sign these non-disclosure forms; paperwork is universal, after all, before we tell you anything else. This is one of the best kept secrets of Earth's governments, and we intend to keep it that way. Everyone here has been cleared to near the level needed so..."

Recovering, Allison Blake responded with "Well, before we can tell you anything else about where we are, and forgetting about what you people are doing here for the moment, we also need you to sign some forms. And Nathan and I are both doctors, as well."

"I'm afraid that we don't need to. We all have Section 5 clearance here at General Dynamics."

"How could you have clearance for Section Five, and we don't know anything about it? I'm director of Section 5 and she's head of GD!" _These people have access to section-5? How? None of them have visited in the past 10 years that I've been at GD, 5 of those as head! And section-5 is restricted to only military projects and The Ancient Artifact. _

_ "_We have access because of our jobs. We DID tell you that our job is going through the Stargate to other planets, no? In the course of that job we acquire knowledge and technology; I personally have shipped off a number of research projects to GD; all the technology goes to Area 51. And before you start claiming that Area 51 isn't as important as GD, you're wrong. Everything that we've developed for The Project has always been from them. Sure, we get a few technologies from you, but nothing that you wouldn't otherwise develop; medical advances, scanners, and the like. And don't even think about trying to track down what projects came from us. Now, under normal circumstances, were we to show up at General Dynamics, you would not have heard a word about our actual jobs. This item you built is extremely concerning to us. Were we not here and not told you about what it was, a team would simply have shown up to confiscate it, and any research and personnel involved the moment we found out. And we would have found out; a copy of everything you do is sent to us. All you would have found out is that somehow we have the clearance, and the authority. To everyone else here at GD, with the exception of you three, we are Air Force researchers and analysts in deep space telemetry."

Samantha Carter was doing her best to contain the situation, but clearly, at least these three would have to fully read into the project and brought on board. That none of them had been recruited to the project already is an issue, but they could use access to the highest levels of Global. _They'll be read in as soon as we can secure this facility. In fact, this entire facility will have to go under SGC lockdown until we discover just how and who built that stargate contraption._

"*Snort*. Sorry. That's a pretty bad cover story."

"But everyone here has the highest possible security clearance! And we are one of the most important projects of the United States government! And what do you mean by Earth's governments? Do other nations know about these… stargates?"

"That's alright Sherriff. We know, but it keeps prying civilian eyes away. And Dr. Stark, sorry, but you're not the most important project anymore. You're still fairly important though. I'm sure that you've noticed that every so often, a number of your best scientists resign and disappear? Often after completing their pet projects? They've disappeared because they work for us now, with the full blessing of the chief executive. And yes, the IOA nations know all about the stargate program. Russia, China, the UK, France, and the Antarctic treaty governments, as well as other trustworthy governments know. Why do you think that treaty that banned research into teleportation, invisibility and miniaturization was signed? It's because we have better technology, and didn't want the hassle of independently developing something worse, when we can improve what we've got. Anyways, you said you got some 'anonymous' information on how to build this thing?"

"If I might add one thing, Sam?" Daniel had had a working lunch with Sam and Jack at the Pentagon the week before. "This is as good of a time to tell you as any. We were supposed to come here this week anyways, although you were never supposed to find out about what we did. Eureka will soon be a subordinate research command of DHWS. What _that _acronym stands for is classified. Your new military overseer will be arriving with General Mansfield on Wednesday, although this thing throws a wrench in the works. Do you have any groups who are trying to shut you down or otherwise restrict your activities here?"

Caught off guard by the revelations about where their scientists were going, the fact that they were no longer the favored project, the fact that they were possibly soon to be a subsidiary of these people, and the fact that The Consortium still was pulling Eureka's strings, Allison responded by revealing "We don't actually know. One of our scientists was brought in with a contract delivered specifications, blueprints, along with the funding necessary to complete it. As regards enemies, we recently arrested and charged Dr. Barlowe for crimes against the United States. She works for a group we call The Consortium."

~~~ UNDISCLOSED LOCATION ~~~

Cold concrete walls surround a cluster of rooms located in the exact center of a warehouse, and in the corner, there is a large tarpaulin covered object. Water drips from a pipe in the corner. Shadows move, and yet within the walls of the cluster, it was clean, sterile, and well furnished. In this non-descript warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle, a meeting was taking place.

"Ms. Barlowe. How is our little project in Eureka coming along? We were expecting results sooner rather than later. Remember, we need that project to WORK before we can continue our work of safeguarding secrets that humanity is not ready for." _Foolish Tau'ri._


End file.
